Major
The "Boss Lady" of the Arena Eternal, Major Susan Wayland is the toughest woman to ever grace the extraversal warrior league. Professional to the core, Major is cold but fierce, and holds immense respect amongst the Arena Gladiators. Under her leadership, they now work together to fight the threats to the multiverse’s existence. Arena Eternal Era Major had been taken to the Arenas in the middle of the Human-Strogg War. Although the Operation Last Hope had been a success and Nexus had been destroyed, the conflict was far from over. Even deprived of centralized leadership, the Strogg were still strong and a major threat to Earth. But by Arena Masters’ choosing, Major would not see the war’s resolution. Having nothing better to do, she accepted their challenge. Major is a beast in combat. She is characterized by excellent accuracy and reflexes. In fact, she is a very good sniper – despite possessing only a single good eye – earning her a nickname of "Cyclops". Major never loses the large picture of the engagement, controlling the critical points of the battlefield. Eventually, Major ascended to the top ranks of the Arena, from where she dispensed harsh fighting lessons to anyone below. Post Arena Eternal In the aftermath of the liberation of Arena Eternal, the Alliance sought to optimize the combat effectiveness of the newly-discovered superwarriors, and attempted to turn them into competent supersoldiers. Having recovered them (most of them, at least) to mental stability, the Alliance’s top brass came to a decision to from a new, elite combat unit, consisting solely of the former Arena Gladiators. However, it was not clear who would take the helm of this new detachment, since the Gladiators as a whole are not a bunch that would accept someone from outside their ranks. Eventually, the Gladiators settled for the only solution that made sense for them: a yet another deathmatch tournament. It was held within the confines of the proving grounds of the Temple of the Portals, accessible only to the players themselves. Major was the one that emerged victorious, giving her the right of leadership. She formed the Arena Gladiators Company, dividing them into seven squads. Major also became the Gladiators’ representative to the Alliance, coordinating their forces and forming common battle plans. Keeping the Gladiators in line is not an easy job. For the time being, Major has managed to keep them all in one team. Still, this is not to said she is immune to the stress involved. Her demeanor may be unshaken, but under the surface, she bears wounds that will never heal. The memories of gigantic destruction brought by the Human-Strogg War are still fresh in her mind. Major had lost many men herself; who knows how many met the fate worse of death of Stroggification. Grunt and Bitterman are the lucky ones, and they still remind her of Strogg' unlimited capacity for torture. Worse yet, TankJr joined them in the Arenas, requiring close watch to prevent clashes erupting between the veterans of that war. Following the contact with the Alliance, Major has found herself in a tricky situation. On one hand, seeing humanity survive for so long has allowed her to feel some long-denied relief. On the other hand, now the humans are a part of a multispecies military coalition – including the Major’s mortal foes, the Strogg themselves. Major is not easy about being forced to cooperate with those who have killed so many of her kind, no matter how much might had changed since that time. She could never come to terms over all the people she had failed in that war. Now, she is in charge once more, and she is determined to never lose anyone under her command again. Some of her comrades worry about their commander. Her lieutenant, Crash, tried to persuade her into staying behind the frontline, fearing what could happen if they would ever lose their leader. But Major could not be convinced – she had to go with her men. Major leads alpha strikes on the enemy, hitting their biggest concentrations with overwhelming counter-offensive maneuvers. She takes on the hardest fights herself, that is her way. And whatever fears she may have, Major is not the type to disclose them to anyone. Despite some problems, Major was able to maintain authority over her team and force them to leave the old antagonisms in the past, in order to focus on the new foe. Although she is not quick herself to accept Strogg – or any alien, for that matter – as humanity’s peers, Major also knows that there is no time for internecine conflicts in the face of the multiversal menace. Only united they stand a chance of repelling the Demons – and who knows whatever worse may come after them... Ability Shortly after leaving the Arena, Major manifested a special affinity towards Arena weapons, and is able to access their special attack modes more easily than the other Gladiators. Recharge Ultimate passively regenerates the Ultimate Fire Mode charge, at the rate of 4% per second. Affects nearby allies. Hints and Strategies * Recharge Ultimate enables you to use Ultimate Fire Modes significantly more often: after 25 seconds, your Ultimate charge will fill on its own. Therefore, technically speaking this Ability gives you unlimited ammo for the Ultimate-compatible weapons. * Although the Ultimates themselves require only an applicable weapon and a full Ultimate Charge, they also drain a lot of regular ammo. If overused, you will run out of ammo fast, not being able to fire your weapon without an Ultimate ready. Therefore, although Recharge Ultimate theoretically grants regenerating ammo, in practice the cooldown rate and the Ultimates’ ammo expenditure greatly limits this utility. * Recharge Ultimate is useless without an Ultimate-applicable weapon, meaning that at the start, Major cannot take advantage of her Ability. Therefore, for her it is extra urgent to acquire a weapon that has an Ultimate Fire Mode. * Killing monsters still counts for the Ultimate Charge, accelerating its fill rate. Each frag reduces the cooldown by half a second. * In the cooperative mode, stay close to your allies to buff their weapons as well with your Ability. Category:Characters Category:Normal Role